


Cute

by orlesiantitans



Series: 100 Themes [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slight Kid!Fic at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlesiantitans/pseuds/orlesiantitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA Five Times Cullen was called cute and hated it, and the one time he didn't mind.</p><p>He couldn’t exactly protest her leaving, nor her ‘cute’ comment. He was growing to hate that word- why was it that every time he was called that, he ended up embarrassed and hating everything just a little bit more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

_ 1. _

Cullen grinned as he ran through the village, stick in hand as he ran to the Chantry. He knew the Templars would be there that day, and he was beyond desperate to beg another lesson from them. He’d eaten his breakfast so fast that his mother had been scolding him, even as his father laughed and ruffled his hair, affectionately telling his wife that the lad was clearly just excited to get to his lessons. Mia had scoffed into her porridge, muttering something about how he’d never be a Templar at his age, that he was too old, which lead to mother scolding  _ her _ instead. Cullen grinned proudly at the fact his sister was getting told off- she thought she was  _ so  _ worldly, but she was only fifteen! Two years older than him, that was hardly anything. 

 

When he finally got to his destination, Ser Thomas gave him a welcoming smile, raising an eyebrow at the lad. 

 

“I almost thought you weren’t coming!” he exclaimed, and Cullen looked down bashfully.

 

“Mother got annoyed because I was eating too fast.”

 

That got a laugh out of the Templar, and he retrieved a stick of his own and spun it around in his hand- once, twice, and then began to spar with Cullen. Correcting his stance once in a while, before giving him a studying look, handing him a wooden shield and taking one for himself.

 

“Time to move onto the harder stuff, hm? Alright, Cullen, hold it up… tilt it down a little more, that’s it lad…”

 

They began to fight again, but Cullen struggled with the shield, trying to focus on two things at once was more difficult than he expected. Another set of footsteps came out, and he looked up in surprise, only to feel Ser Thomas’ stick tap his side. The woman who left the Chantry, another Templar, raised an eyebrow.

 

“There’s a shield in your hand, block with it. That’s all it’s there for. It’s another reflex for you, don’t think of it as a weapon, that’s not what it’s there for,” she told him. He stared, slack jawed, and she smiled. She had a beautiful smile, like the sun rising in the east. Red hair was in curls around her face, and bright green eyes watched him curiously. His heart beat a little faster.

 

“I’m Knight-Captain Alice,” she said, and he stumbled over himself to bow to her. She laughed, a rich, full sound. He blushed in reply. 

 

“C-Cullen Rutherford, ma’am,” he told her, and she smiled softly.

 

“You practice with your shield, and we might find you a place in the Order,” she told him, and he  grinned widely at that, because that was all he wanted. She looked over at Thomas, and nodded, indicating they should take their leave. 

 

“It was nice to meet you, Cullen. You’re very cute,” she told him, and he stared after her with longing as she walked down the path. Then, her hand took Thomas’ and his heart shattered. 

 

_ 2. _

His mother fussed over his Recruit uniform, fingers combing through his hair and brushing down his armor with eagle-eyed focus. He eventually wrestled himself free and she smiled at him, eyes shining with pride and unshed tears.

 

“You’ll write?”   
  


“Yes, Mother.”

 

“And visit? I think they grant you leave.”

 

“Yes, mother.”

 

“And don’t forget to put on new socks every day, and change your underwear, and wash up after you’ve been rolling around in the dirt-”

 

He rolled his eyes, “Mother, I’ll be fine! I’m not going to the Anderfels, I’m going to Lake Calenhad. It’s a days’ ride away at worst. I will remember not to turn into a savage while I’m gone, and you’ll see me at Satinalia.”

 

He kissed her on the cheek, and she pulled him into a hug. He let out a groan as the air was squeezed from his lungs, unable to move from the vice grip of her arms. He allowed her the contact for a few moments before extracting himself as best as possible, glad when she got the message and allowed him space to move (and breathe). His father stood just behind her, and he gave his son a clap on the shoulder.

 

“Don’t be stupid and get any of the girls there with child, hm? We don’t need any more mouths to feed,” he said, and Cullen blushed darkly.

 

“Father!” he exclaimed softly. “Most of the girls there will be mages or Chantry sisters. I don’t think there’s any danger of  _ that _ happening.”

 

His father snorted and moved his hand, and let Mia take over for him. Her eyes were ablaze.

 

“I can’t believe you’re being so selfish! Who am I supposed to play chess with if you’re going to play Templar hero?” she all but shouted. Her brother sighed, and saw the tears in her eyes.

 

“I’ll miss you too, Mia.”

 

“You think I’ll miss you? Don’t be ridiculous! I just need someone to beat at chess. Branson…”

 

Branson looked at her with a completely blank expression.

 

“No.”

 

Cullen let out a small laugh and hugged his other two siblings goodbye, knowing there wasn’t much time for speeches. He’d be getting collected soon and he couldn’t waste any time.

 

“Look at my little boy, all grown up and going to become a  _ Templar! _ Maker, it’s beyond belief!” his mother said, and his father pulled her into his side when the first tears escaped. She reached out and pulled him into the hug, kissing the crown of his head.

 

“Oh, look at me. Alright, young man. On you go. You look very…”

 

“Cute?” Mia offered, and he glared at her. He was not  _ cute _ ! He was thirteen years old. And a Templar  _ recruit _ . He was anything but  _ cute _ . 

 

His mother nodded her agreement and he let out a huff of frustration, that was overcome with excitement when he heard hooves outside. He grinned up at them, and then went out of the door and into his new life.

 

_ 3. _

 

Cullen followed the two older Templars down the street, looking around himself in curiosity. Lothering, he’d been told, a pit stop before they continued searching for the escapee mage- Anders, he believed his name was. This was preparation, he’d been told, for after he took his vows. Despite the nerves that surrounded that event, he found himself excited as well as scared. It would be a big change, of course, but he’d finally be a  _ Templar _ . He’d be able to protect the mages, keep them safe, keep people outside of the Circles safe. He hoped and prayed he wouldn’t be one of the Templars looked upon with suspicion and confusion.

 

“Shut up, Carver! I have better things to do!” came a call from the other side of him, and he turned his head, brow furrowed. A young woman, probably in her early twenties, wandered out of her house, followed by a dark-haired man and woman, who looked to be three or four years younger. Around his age, then. 

 

Well, then. The others had said they wouldn’t be leaving the town until the next morning. They’d be staying at the chantry, and he figured he could meet them there later. He was curious about the family argument. It had been too long since he’d had one.

 

Two of the siblings were pushing each other around, but the girl was standing aside from them. He approached, knowing fair and well that he looked bemused. 

 

“What are they yelling about?” he asked, and the girl rolled her eyes, before noticing the sun emblazoned on his chest.

 

“Knight-Recruit! I wasn’t aware there would be any new Templars in town…” she stared up at him in surprise. He smiled a little.

 

“Runaway mage. I’m here with two others, but I’m afraid I’m shirking my duties. I’ve been apart from my own siblings far too long.”

 

She let out a small, tinkling laugh, and pulled him away from them. 

 

“If my sister sees you, she’ll probably kill you. She’s not exactly much of a believer, and probably won’t approve of me spending time with one of the faithful.”

 

He shrugged and held out a hand, “Cullen Rutherford.”

 

She shook it, eyes intrigued, “Bethany Hawke.”

 

In years to come, that name would ring familiar with him, but in that moment he was too focused on her smile.

 

They spoke for a while. Polite topics, religion, his studies, their friends. Eventually, however, she heard a call of her name, and she sighed.

 

“Father will be wanting me. I’d better… mmph!”

 

He kissed her soundly. He’d never really kissed anyone, and he figured it was probably clumsy and not overly impressive. But when she had to leave, cheeks tinged pink, she grinned at him.

 

“You’re cute, Cullen. I hope you come back to Lothering.”

 

That compliment kept him buoyant until they were leaving the next day, and he saw her through a slanted barn door, setting a fire with her mind. An apostate. He should have reported her, but he didn’t, a misplaced crush overshadowing anything he may have had to say.

 

_ 4. _

 

Okay, so it had been a bad idea.

 

He admitted this to himself only when he was standing with his tongue stuck to a lamppost, frozen to it. One of the mages was currently warming it as gently as possible, in order to unfreeze his tongue, but he was blushing too hard to really focus on anything else. He could only hope that the recruits were as cruel the year after, to the boys who’d be readying themselves for their final vows then (as it turned out, poor Alistair got the short end of the stick when they stole all his clothes). 

 

Wynne- and that was the mages’ name, he remembered that now- gave him a smile when he finally got his tongue free. 

 

“It’s lucky you’re so cute, Cullen. Otherwise, I don’t think you’d get your dignity back,” she told him, and he frowned.

 

“As if I’ll get it back after this,” he replied, but his tongue was still numb and ended up making everything sound wrong. A few more titters from those surrounding the lamppost, and he strode off with a groan, arms folded across his chest in frustration.

 

_ 5. _

 

Cullen lay back in bed, arms behind his head, as Catherine dressed. 

 

“I don’t understand why you have to leave,” he said, pleasantly sated. He certainly hadn’t imagined this when he’d thought of his first time- hadn’t imagined the new buzz of lyrium in his veins, nor a woman ten years his senior dressing herself immediately after.

 

“Look, Cullen,” she said, and he sighed, eyebrow expectantly raised. “You’re cute, but this was just sex. Just a pleasant distraction, alright?”

 

He stared at her, mouth gaping, but nodded regardless. What was he honestly going to say? He couldn’t exactly protest her leaving, nor her ‘cute’ comment. He was growing to hate that word- why was it that every time he was called that, he ended up embarrassed and hating everything just a little bit more? He sighed and nodded, waving her off.

 

“Alright, Catherine. See you in the morning,” he replied, and she nodded with a smile, leaving the room in short order. It had been a long time since he’d felt so embarrassed, and he turned over and screamed into his pillow, frustration and hurt and disbelief.

 

As it was, he didn’t see her the next morning. The next time he saw her, she was held up in front of him by an abomination and had her neck snapped in front of him. He screamed for an entirely different reason then, as her lifeless body was dropped to the ground, fear still shining bright in her eyes.

 

_ +1 _

 

The Inquisitor had a light sheen of sweat on her forehead as she looked down at their newborn son, smiling at him. She kissed his forehead, eyes closing as she did so. Cullen reached out his own hand for the child, who grabbed a finger in a tight little fist. His grin widened, and he kissed his wife’s forehead.

 

“He’s beautiful,” he said, and she nodded, smile wide on her lips.

 

“Cute, just like his father.”

  
For the first time, he didn’t mind being referred to in such a way.


End file.
